Buried Love
by Katie Omnomnom
Summary: Priscilla is a foriegn exchange student in Japan. When she arrives there, she is suprised to see her former love. When they both pronounce their hatred for one another, is it the truth, or can love find it's way again?


I had just walked into the room for the first time, but it felt instantly familiar when I saw his friendly face again. After all this time I was finally going to speak to him again, after all these long years had passed...

The last time I'd seen Joey Wheeler, we must have been just 7 or 8. Being in the same orphanage, we had never really talked until his sister was adopted. Three days had passed after she left, and I could no longer stand to see Joey so upset. That day we became the best of friends, inseparable. He was all I had, and now that his sister was gone, I was all he had too. It had been this way for another few months, and then Joey "proposed" to me with this adorable silver ring and children's trading card, and of course, I accepted...

Tears stung at my eyes as I looked upon Joey Wheeler now, all grown up and in high school... I took a seat as far away from his as I could, putting the past out of my mind. I glanced over at sweet Joey once more, but he was enveloped in a playful game of Duel Monsters with some short fellow with crazy hair and a rather average-looking brunette boy. He appeared to be losing, but that was no surprise to me. Joey always seemed to lose when it came to children's card games.

I looked away from him, now pretending to be interested in the brown- haired girl who sat down next to me.

"Hi," she greeted me happily, brown eyes wide and friendly, "you're the foreign exchange student, aren't you? Oh you're going to love it here, it's absolutely fantastic. There are so many nice people for you to meet! My name's Téa, what's yours?"

I blinked my big blue eyes at her slowly, trying to figure out whether she was annoying or just overly excited about being the first friend of the new girl.

"I'm Priscilla," I told her simply. "But you can just call me Cilla."

"Lovely to meet you, Cilla! Oh I just know we're going to be the best of friends! Here, let me introduce you to my other friends!"

I stared in fake excitement as she turned to call upon her aforementioned friends, but my false enthusiasm became sheer horror as she turned toward Joey and his opponents, and called, "Hey Yugi, Tristan, Jo-!"

I cut her off as all three turned to face us, looking away sharply so as not to be noticed by them. "Actually Téa, would you mind showing me to the restroom?" I ask, trying to keep myself from peeking over at Joey and his friends, who were all still interested in what Téa was about to say.

"Oh of course!" she said happily and obliged, leading me out into the hallway.

She prattled on about the school as I followed her, but my mind was elsewhere...

_I smiled softly as Joey slipped the ring on my middle finger._

_"We'll always be together," he vowed._

_"Always? You promise?" I ask, staring up at him._

_"Promise."_

_And he sealed it with a kiss._

"Anyways, here we are," Téa said, catching my attention. I hadn't noticed that we had stopped, and now she gestured to the ladies room as if it was something amazing.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile, pushing the door open. Instead of leaving, she followed me inside, beginning another speech, this one about who to avoid at this school.

I already knew who I needed to avoid.

Staring into my own blue-grey eyes in the huge bathroom mirror, I smoothed down my stark-black hair and straightened my new school uniform blazer.

I never forgot that promise. It was the most important promise anyone had ever made to me. Joey Wheeler was my life, my every reason for existing. But after another year, he'd have forgotten all about those words.

_"Cilla, I love you," the small boy had said, "but I have to go, I have no choice!"_

_"You promised," I'd replied in a shaky voice. "You promised!"_

_He turned away. "I have to find Serenity."_

_"Joey," I called, "please wait!"_

_Joey Wheeler turned and looked straight at me, and I could see the tears welling up behind his eyes. I hugged him tightly, then let go and stared up at him._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"Goodbye."_

I glanced at Téa's reflection as she was speaking, looking as if she was saying something extremely important. I turned round and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Shall we go then?" I suggested, trying to interrupt her as politely as possible.

"Sure!" she replied and led the way back to the classroom.

I tried to listen to her this time, to distract myself from my thoughts. She was talking about her friends now. Yugi was the master at Duel Monsters, Tristan was the nice guy, and Joey...

I stopped listening.

**Author's note:: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! :3**


End file.
